


Return Ticket/s

by theparadoxic



Series: Homecoming [2]
Category: Fullmetal Alchemist: Brotherhood & Manga
Genre: Eventual Fluff, Feelings Realization, M/M, Unresolved Romantic Tension
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-01
Updated: 2019-04-01
Packaged: 2019-12-30 11:57:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 700
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18314834
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theparadoxic/pseuds/theparadoxic
Summary: Roy couldn’t contain the knots in his stomach. And maybe it’s not just because he’s on his way back to Amestris, but also because he’s spending the next day and a half stuck in a train cabin with Edward.





	Return Ticket/s

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for all the support for Unlearn! As mentioned, I’ve decided to expand the story a bit more because I wasn’t able to put in as much development (cough, crack fluff, cough) between Roy and Ed.
> 
> Also contemplating if a proper epilogue is in order? We’ll see how it goes. And do drop requests if you have things you want to see or be explained from the previous story. Just lay ‘em on me in the comments.
> 
> Enjoy! ♡

“Estimated time of arrival to Tyre Border is 36 hours from now, give or take a few,” Ed declared as he settled his bag on his seat. Sighing, he sat comfortably and continued with a slight shrug, “It depends on stopovers.”

Tyre Border was where Creta and Amestris met, if Roy’s memory served him right. He honestly wasn’t too sure but he trusted Ed all the same, and whatever was written on the tickets he seemingly had prepared all along.

The moment Roy left the house earlier that day and took off with Ed, he knew there was no turning back. He really was going back to Amestris. Because when Ed promised something, he always made sure he pushed through with it. He just had that sort of attitude ever since. (One of the many things Roy could remember clearly about him.)

Roy also took his seat, right across the younger. Despite the overall space being small, the seats were quite generous, good enough for two more adults to join them. It was spacious enough for the air to be awkward, but when Ed pulled out a book (not that Roy was surprised at this) from his briefcase, the atmosphere settled to something a lot more familiar.

He hasn’t gotten on a train ever since he started living in Creta; there was never a need to do so since he had his cab with him all the time anyway. It looked quite different from what he could remember. Roy wasn’t even aware that you could sleep in trains now, like, properly sleep, and not just doze off on the hard seats. The cabin was small with their seats doubling as makeshift beds on each side. A compact table was attached against the windowsill, separating him from Ed, which Roy would like to say at around 3-4 feet distance from one another. Not much at all. In fact, Roy knew that any sudden large movement would make him bump knees against Ed. And somehow, that thought made him feel nervous. He reminded himself to stay still.

Wary and desperately feigning calm, Roy stole a glance at the-now-submerged-in-his-book Ed.

He then realised that it was only the first time he’s managed to look at the younger properly — without any reservation nor judgement — since they met again just a few days ago.

Ed’s gotten a lot older, Roy took note.

Well, it  _ has _ been ten years since he last saw the boy. (Or, should he say, ‘man’?) There were bags under his eyes, his skin wasn’t as firm as it was before, and the glasses that rested on the bridge of his nose only affirmed Roy’s thought of him growing up to an adult after all these years.

Ed looked extremely tired, yet he wouldn’t say he looked jaded. There was something about the way he carried himself in the present that made Roy want to scrabble around, almost like a scavenger hunt. He could see it in the gold of his hair and the way his eyes remained as fiery as ever, matching his fervent personality that Roy’s always been quite fond of, regardless of him never admitting that to anyone. Not that  _ that _ mattered.

Ed felt the gaze that was on him and looked up from the book he was reading, “What?”

To be honest, Roy hadn’t noticed he had been staring, and he slightly flushed at the realisation. Roy shook his head in response, trying his best to not appear like a deer caught in headlights. Ed looked straight at him for one, two, three seconds of silence, before going back to his book, muttering to nobody in particular, “The fuck is wrong with him...”

In those short few seconds, even with the irritated comment that came with it, something funny happened inside of Roy. It was an unfamiliar feeling, dare he say something he’s never felt in a long time, that made him gulp nervously. And he had to remember again not to shift too much, or he might end up bumping knees with Ed. And he didn’t think that would help the predicament he suddenly found himself in.

Oh boy, it’s going to be a  _ very long  _ ride.


End file.
